1. Field of the Invention
The present invention involves a control method for starting an air conditioner compressor which can perform either a cooling operation or a heating operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In an air conditioner, the heat load varies depending on the indoor and outdoor temperatures. Consequently, the load applied to a compressor also varies in proportion to the heat load, thereby causing variations in the level of oil which is an important factor in the reliability of the compressor. The oil in the compressor serves to reduce or prevent friction between the components therein. When the oil does not reach a sufficient level to prevent the friction due to the abrupt variations in the discharge gas pressure of the compressor, the wall surfaces or vanes of the compressor become worn away. Accordingly, there is a problem in that the life time of the compressor is shortened.
In an air conditioner capable of performing either a cooling operation or a heating operation, it is well known that the discharge gas pressure of the compressor during the heating operation is about three to five times greater than during the cooling operation. Accordingly, it is necessary to control the starting patterns of the compressor during the heating operation mode differently from that during the cooling operation mode.